Get Your Hands Off My Heine
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..Yusuke x Botan.. Your cliched "get drunk and confess" fic. Botan drinks a little bit too much during a party, Yusuke is left to take care of her.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here, maybe the crowd in the beginning, but thats it. I don't own the beer companies either, so lay off...

* * *

"Go! Go! Go! Go! "

The two girls in the center paid no attention to the large crowd that had formed when the contest started. They continued to chug down can after can of beer.

Finally, a slam on the table and a "I quit". The crowd gasped at the tan haired girl that had forfeited. Shizuru glared at them.

"I didn't quit because I was beat, I need to use the bathroom, now move!" She shoved aside some people and disappeared into the crowd.

The clump of people quickly dispersed, most disappointed that neither girls had passed out because of the Budweiser. The other contestant remained slumped on the chair, hiccuping a few tines. Kazuma Kuwabara went over to congratulate her.

"Wow Botan-chan! You beat Nee-san in a drinking contest!"

"Ne... Kuwa-chan... Didn't Shizuru-san say she needed to use the bathroom? That didn't really count..."

"Hey, a win's a win." He pat her on the back a few times.

"Wow Botan, I didn't know you had it in you! But Kaa-san would have beaten you both without even trying!"

Keiko then wacked Yusuke upside his head.

"Ow! Keiko! What was that for?"

She ignored him and went over to Botan.

"Botan-san, daijoubu?"

The blue haired deity flashed her a lopsided smile.

"Of course Keiko-chan! A little beer would never hurt anyone... And I'm the grim reaper... Ahaha..."

* * *

"Sankyuu Kuwa-chan..." Botan leaned against the couch.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Keiko asked, still worried.

"Seriously, I'm fine.."

Keiko frowned. "Well, I'll have Yusuke watch over you."

"What! Why me?"

She glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll be here too, and Kuwabara-kun will help too. Right Kuwabara-kun? Kuwabara-kun?"

The auburn haired girl turned around to see Kuwabara walking into the crowd with Yukina.

"I'll be right back Botan-san." She looked over at Yusuke. "And you take care of her..." And she disappeared into the crowd.

Yusuke sighed, then sat down on the couch next to Botan. He saw her chug down a bottle of Heineken.

"Botan! You're already drunker that Kaa-san on New Years Eve, no need to drink more..."

He pried the bottle out of her hands and held it away from her. Botan blinked lazily at her empty hands. Her eyes wandered over to the liquid in Yusuke's hands.

"Hey! That's mines... Get your hands off my Heine..." She made a grab for it and landed in Yusuke.

She gasped in horror as she watched him empty the contents of the green bottle.

"That was my Heineken! Yuu-chan, you drank my Heineken! You're so mean!"

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Yuu-chan? Where'd that come from..."

Botan hiccuped. "Oops, did I say that?" She laughed awkwardly.

Yusuke shrugged it off when he just noticed that Botan had ended up on his lap. He felt a slight uneasiness come over him.

"Uh... Botan..."

"Hai?" She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Um... you're sitting on me..."

"Should I get off?" She blinked cutely.

Yusuke blushed slightly. "Well, kinda..."

"Well, I don't want to, I like it here..."

He felt her lean on his chest, drawing imaginary circles on his shirt. By now, his face was all red so he looked away.

"Where the hell is she..." Yusuke look towards the direction Keiko had ran off to. He looked down at the girl on his lap. "On second thought, I don't think Keiko should be around to see this..."

"Hey Yusuke..." Botan slurred. "If I say something, don't take it to mind... It's not true..."

He smirked. "Oh, like what for example?"

"Like the fact that I love you..."

Yusuke was startled by this, hoping he had just misheard her.

She continued. "I always knew you were special Yusuke. Ever since I first met you, you were always... I had a crush on you... I never thought that it was possible to turn that crush into love..."

She placed a had on the side of Yusuke's face. Due to the affects of being drunk, she never felt how hot his face had gotten when she made contact with him. Botan brought her other hand up and placed it on his other cheek, caressing it gently.

Yusuke, now feeling very uncomfortable at his position, tried to speak.

"Uh... Botan... I-" He was cut off when the girl had placed her lips on his.

She tasted too much of liquor, he thought. But when you get past all that, it was actually nice.

He didn't do anything to deepen the kiss, but he didn't push her away.

The ferry girl parted from him and opened her eyes. She started lazily back at Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. She then dropped her hands from his face and went limp.

Yusuke panicked, but then realized she was just asleep.

He smirked. "The slumber after a hangover..."

The sleeping figure of Botan was the last thing he remembered watching before he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

A ray of light seeped through the curtain and landed on the unconscious Spirit Detective. He slowly opened his eyes, annoyed that the sun has disturbed his sleep. He felt a heavy weight on him and looked down at the girl. Before last night's events reached him, he quickly shot up from the couch, dropping the girl on his lap.

Botan, obviously awake by now, sat on the floor, rubber her head. She surveyed her surroundings. Hm... garbage on the floor... drinks knocked over, spilling onto the carpet... Chips lay scattered on the table... A few people lay passed out on the dance floor... Yukina-chan sleeping in the arms of Kuwa-chan... Cute... Two other people sleeping in each other's arms, locked in the balcony... Hey... that looks like Keiko-chan and Kurama... Oh well...

She up straight and turned her head to see Yusuke, his cheeks a bit flushed.

"Ohayou Yusuke! Hey... do you have an aspirin, my head kinda hurts..."

He helped the fallen girl to her feet, then she asked.

"I was drunk wasn't I?" He nodded. She began to laugh sheepishly but froze when something hit her.

"Um... Yusuke... Did I say strange things when I was drunk?"

He gave her a sly look. "Why? You have something you don't want to tell me?"

Botan blushed. "Maybe..."

He went over to her, leaned his head in and spoke in her ear. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me..."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

I was kinda reluctant on the last part... When Yusuke kissed her. That was just a last minute thing that popped into my mind while writing it.

So anyways, hope you enjoyed my crappy cliched drunk fic! I got the idea from the Dark Tournament thing, when Botan, Keiko and Shizuru were hanging out, and Shizuru and Botan were drinking beer while Keiko was drinking juice. (I know because the cans looked like Bud Wiser and Keiko said "I got juice") So yeah...

This takes place in I have no idea when in the timeline, but the setting was like a house party. I was thinking of the apartment in Nox, the Birthday Boy chapter, when I was writing this.

I got the title idea from watching Austin Powers, I forgot which one, but it had to do with a party. Yeah... Get your hands off my Heine shows that the girl was holding a bottle of Heinekein

Sorry for the hinted KuramaxKeiko-ness, I just needed to get rid of Keiko for a while. If you want to know how they got stuck in the balcony, say so in the review so I might write that part out for thats that care.

I've never been drunk before, so I'm not sure if that's how you're supposed to act. I can't stand beer or wine, so I'm not going to test it out...

So, review. Give comments, flames, questions.

**_I AM THE TRUE BOTANxYUSUKE FAN!_** If you pair Botan or Yusuke with anyone else, and love them as equally as BotanxYusuke, you cannot be a true fan... Sorry, but I had to get that out of my system...


End file.
